Phantom Fissure Aaron
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60705 |no = 924 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 93 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A demon who wandered about seeking shards containing the power he had lost. In order to remove the seal his older brother had placed on his powers, Aaron set off on a journey. After uncovering some of the crystals which held his imprisoned power, he began to grow stronger anew, though his desire to fight had somehow begun to fade away. As Aaron began to question the meaning of battle while he continued his efforts to remove the seal, it is said that his resentment against his older brother also began to fade away. |summon = A grave error helped me grow. Are you learning from your mistakes? Or are you just rotting away? |fusion = My power is not growing… I'm simply regaining what I lost… Don't think this in vain... |evolution = Compared to fighting, avoiding a fight is more difficult. Keep fighting until you learn that. | hp_base = 4048 |atk_base = 1524 |def_base = 1571 |rec_base = 1438 | hp_lord = 5844 |atk_lord = 2052 |def_lord = 2141 |rec_lord = 1963 | hp_anima = 6586 |rec_anima = 1765 |atk_breaker = 2250 |def_breaker = 1943 |atk_guardian = 1854 |def_guardian = 2339 | hp_oracle = 5101 |rec_oracle = 2161 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Supreme Ruler's Protection |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def for all Units & adds chance of slightly reducing damage taken |lstype = Defense |bb = Necro Sphere |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts allies' BB gauge |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Chaos Isolation |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, boosts allies' BB gauge & boosts allies' Def for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32~23 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |bb1 = *350% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+5 BC to BB gauges |bb10 = *450% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+5 BC to BB gauges |sbb1 = *250% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+50% DEF *+8 BC to BB gauges |sbb10 = *350% Modifier *-50% DMG taken *+70% DEF *+8 BC to BB gauges |arenaAI = 6 |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60704 |evointo = 60706 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Aaron2 }}